Bloody trapland adventure
by therandomer5000
Summary: Cry and Pewdiepie fic! The two friends have suddenly appeared in a familiar and dangerous world, will they make it out alive? Just a cute oneshot! R


**Only a one-shot for now.. might make it longer if people want me too. enjoy xx**

* * *

**Bloody trapland adventure**

It was a sunny day, the green grass shone with dew and the blue sky had tiny puffy clouds floating over it.

Pewdiepie and Cry stepped out of a small cave, they looked tired. They were in cat costumes, Pewdiepie in red and Cry in green.

''Where are we?'' Cry asked in surprise, they both suddenly felt awake. ''How did we get here?''

''Bro... is this...?'' Pewdie looked around at the spikes and lava rivers, ''Bloody trapland?''

''yeah.. yeah it is'' Cry nodded in confusion, ''We even look like our characters!''

''Aww... You even have the little yellow boots..'' Pewdie frowned, He looked at the blanket that was tied around Cry's neck, ''And the blanket''

''Woah... weird'' Cry looked himself over then looked at Pewdie, ''We look kinda adorable!''

''I look fabulous!'' Pewdie winked,

Both friends looked ahead at the challenges, they suddenly didn't feel so positive!

''So.. is this really gonna be like the game? Like.. If we so much as lightly brush the spike we'll die?'' Cry asked unsure,

''I don't know but I don't wanna find out'' Pewdie shook his head,

''What happens when we die? do we get lives or.. what?'' Cry asked, it more to himself than his friend, Pewdie shrugged.

''I don't know... But I guess we just gotta go for it.'' Pewdie smiled encouragingly.

''Yeah... aww man! look at our first obstacle!'' Cry moaned, it was a wall of spikes.

''I'M TOO SMALL TO GET OVER THAT!'' Pewdie yelped in worry,

''If you're smaller then it should be easier'' Cry frowned, ''I'm a lot taller than you and I was never good at hurdles in school!''

Pewdie sighed before running up to the wall and jumping over and landing lightly on the other side. Cry quickly followed.

''WE DID IT!'' They grinned at each other,

''There's a brofist coming up, be careful friend'' Cry smiled. Pewdie ducked under the brofist and ran away, he stopped and his platform began to move.

''AH! CRY!'' Pewdie yelped, it was coming up to a wall of spikes. He jumped over and almost fell off the platform into a river of lava. Cry watched in horror as his friend narrowly missed being hurt or killed.

Pewdie jumped onto the grass and lay down exhausted.

''Don't worry about it Cry!'' Pewdie panted, He sat up and watched Cry gracefully join him.

''We have jump pads coming up'' Cry nodded, ''You ready?''

''Don't forget about the buzz-saws'' Pewdie gulped as he watched the blades spin above the jump pads.

''Do you want me to go first?'' Pewdie asked,

''If you want to'' Cry shrugged, he watched as Pewdie perfected each jump and landed carefully of the platform. Cry nodded once Pewds was safe then he tried, He narrowly missed the first saw but the next one was perfect. He jumped off the last one but lost his balance, he yelped as he realised he wouldn't make it onto the platform. Pewdie leapt forward and grabbed his hand before he could fall into the buzz-saws.

''Thanks'' Cry gasped as he got to his feet,

''No problem bro'' Pewdie smiled, they both looked at the cave in front

''Lets get this over with'' Cry groaned, Pewdie nodded in agreement then they passed through the cave into another course.

After a while they had both done well in each course. Cry was currently explaining to Pewdie that you had to go on the conveyor belt to go under the spike and as soon as he hit still ground he had to run as fast as he can to get out of the way of the brofist.

''But Cry! I couldn't do it in the actual game, what makes you think I can do it now?'' Pewdie asked worriedly,

''You'll be fine friend'' Cry smiled, he showed Pewdie what to do. He looked over at Pewdie and then turned to observe the next obstacle when suddenly he heard a sickening crunch.

He spun round to see the brofist lifting into the air and underneath was a red squishy mess and in the very middle of it was the crushed remains of Pewdiepie's headphones.

''FELIX! NO!'' Cry yelled he ran to the spot but skidded to a halt before he could earn the same fate.

''No... NO!'' He cried, his friend was gone.

''PEWDIE!''

...

''PEWDS!'' Cry yelped as he lifted his head off of his computer's keyboard,

''Yeah?'' The familiar voice of the Swede floated from his computer. ''Did you have a good nap?'' Pewdie mocked.

''I-.. i fell asleep?'' Cry asked in confusion.

''yeah.. You fell asleep in the middle of playing and I was left to try to carry on'' Pewdie laughed,

Cry looked up at his screen to see the title screen to Bloody trapland.

''oh...'' Cry grinned with realisation.

''Why'd you call for me?'' Pewds asked,

''Doesn't matter friend... I can't believe I fell asleep'' Cry blushed, ''I've never done that before''

''Don't be embarrassed bro, I've done it a bunch of times!'' Pewdie shrugged. ''Well.. I think we oughta call it a night? Talk to ya tomorrow?''

''Yeah ok.. Bye Pewds'' Cry smiled,

''Bro-day everyday?'' Pewdie asked with a small smile.

''Bro-day everyday'' Cry laughed, the two friends bro fisted the screen and hung up. Cry turned off his computer and went straight to his bed, Pewdie stayed up for a while wondering why Cry had called his name when he woke up.

* * *

**I did say it would be short! Please Review **


End file.
